During FY15 we accomplished the following 1) We carried out studies of mitochondrial quality and function by electron microscopy and metabolic measurements, respectively. We obtained data from 5 young and 5 older individuals. 2) We collected 10 blood cell types from 15 individuals by a combination of magnetic bead purification and flow cytometry. 3) We completed collecting RNA from peripheral blood monocytes at basal levels and after activation with LPS for various times. Activated cell RNA was assayed by microarrays and basal gene expression changes with age were assayed by RNA-Seq. Computational analyses are underway. 4) We cloned and expressed immunoglobulin heavy and light chain proteins from single plasmablasts obtained from rheumatoid arthritis (RA) patients. Several of the expressed antibodies bound PAD4, a self-antigen implicated in poor prognosis for RA treatment.